The present invention relates to apparatus for launching flares. More particularly, the invention is related to apparatus for manually launching flares, for example, 12 gauge flare shells, safely, effectively and reliably.
Flares are well known as signaling devices, for example, to warn of distress in emergency, to signal one's location, to provide a specific, e.g., color coded, message and the like. Various devices have been used to launch flares. These devices are often shaped similarly to hand-held pistols which include an elongate barrel and a handle which depends from the barrel at a right angle or an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the barrel.
Although these devices are effective to launch flares, for example, in the form of 12-gauge flare shells, they do have drawbacks. For example, the prior art launching devices are relatively easy to mis-direct, that is, relatively easily fire flares horizontally or even downwardly rather than upwardly. A mis-directed flare represents a safety hazard and is substantially ineffective for its intended purpose. Also, since an explosion is involved and the flare exits the barrel at a relatively high rate of speed, it was important, for example, for safety reasons, that the launching be effectively controlled to minimize mistakenly launching the flare. On the other hand, the launcher should be sufficiently straightforward to allow a flare to be launched relatively easily. Further, the prior art launchers are often made of metal which sink if placed in water. This is an important concern since flare launchers are often used on boats or other water craft.
There continues to be a need for new flare launchers which address one or more of these concerns.